


Iced Eggplant Cream

by AquaKitsuneIrina



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Boys In Love, M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitsuneIrina/pseuds/AquaKitsuneIrina
Summary: Gakupo is a world-famous singer, working with many others of roughly equal popularity. But what will happen when his performance starts slipping? Why is it? All Gakupo knows is his mysterious feelings for a coworker... Gakupo/Kaitounfinished, likely forever





	Iced Eggplant Cream

"Another excellent performance, Kamui-san!" exclaimed the reporter covering Kamui Gakupo's latest concert.  
  
Gakupo thought differently, as he quietly bowed to the assembled crowd at the end of his performance then slipped into the back room, then his own room. He glanced at the clock, with a somewhat upset expression.  
  
_Already 9:00? That felt like forever.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why can't I feel my singing anymore?_  
  
Gakupo remembered back to his first concerts, what originally made him the star he was. Everyone was complimenting him on his intense feeling; he always sung as expressively as he could and subtly moved his body into his voice, into the song. It drove everyone wild; including Gakupo himself, though he figured it was different for him than the fans.  
  
_It's simple_ , Gakupo thought as he smiled silently. _I was really happy back then._  
  
As Gakupo was embroiled in his thoughts and reminiscence, though he had already laid down on his bed, suddenly there came a simple knock at the door that soon repeated twice.  
  
_Oh great. Who is this now?_  
  
Gakupo scowled and got up to open the door. _I hope it's not the manager..._  
  
As the door opened, Gakupo immediately caught the simple sight of brilliant blue hair as his nose sniffed what was undeniably vanilla ice cream.  
  
"Kaito-san, what are you doing here? At this hour of the night even?"  
  
Kaito sheepishly looked down from his startled staring at Gakupo when he had opened the door, still clad in his black and purple stage outfit, and instead focused on his own slowly melting vanilla ice cream bar.  
  
"It's just that I uhh, really wanted to say that I liked your performance tonight, Gakupo-sama."  
  
Gakupo frowned. "Please, Kaito-san, you don't need to call me like that. I'm glad you enjoyed the show though. Were you planning for your own upcoming concert by any chance?"  
  
"Well I kinda was. You know, I always keep an eye and uhh, ear hehe, out for anything good to try. But I really did like your singing and the songs too."  
  
_The songs?_  
  
"That's funny you'd say that. My favourite song was played tonight, but..."  
  
Gakupo looked down, half annoyed and half depressed. _Why couldn't I sing right?  
  
Why does no one else even notice, even Kaito-san?_  
  
Kaito frowned a bit, then idly licked his ice cream some more, still looking upset.  
  
"Is something wrong, Gakupo-san? You've been acting a little odd this whole summer."  
  
_This summer. Of course. He thinks so too, doesn't he?_  
  
Gakupo looked up, still upset. He opened his mouth then paused for a few seconds, until he simply sighed.  
  
"I told you it's not about Megpoid-san, alright? Everyone, even Sakine-sama seems to think my mopiness is because of what happened with her. It's not! You just don't..." Gakupo sighed again.  
  
"No, it's alright. I know the truth and so does Megpoid-san. I shouldn't expect you to know something like that."  
  
Kaito looked a little dejected just then. "I know that, Gakupo-san. You did say so many times and we all did listen, you know? I just... Gumi-chan isn't talking about it either, in fact even less than you do, and nobody else knows so we're all kinda tense and concerned, you know!"  
  
_So she doesn't talk either huh, even with Kaito-san? That's... slightly comforting._  
  
Gakupo softened a bit. "I see. But it's alright, okay? I'll be fine. I've... had bigger issues before. Just don't worry so much about it. You should be concerned with your own concert, Kaito-san! It's only three weeks away."  
  
Kaito frowned a bit. "I know that, Gakupo-san. I just... I'm having a hard time concentrating with all this, with you like this..." Kaito's voice wandered as he looked down away from Gakupo.  
  
"... I'll help with your concert, alright? I just really don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
Kaito looked back up, his ice cream forgotten. "Alright then. Thanks, Gakupo-san. I uh, I do appreciate your concern for my concert and all. Just as long as you'll be alright, okay?"  
  
Gakupo let himself smile a bit as he softly whispered.  
  
"I will."  
  
Kaito returned to his melting ice cream, thankfully still in its wrapping so it hadn't melted all over the floor of the general area and his clothes.  
  
"Hehe, any such thing as eggplant-flavoured ice cream?" Gakupo asked with an oddly sly look on his face.  
  
Looking up, Kaito grinned a bit.  
  
"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe we should look around sometime, if you'd like to go out to the store?"  
  
_Go out to the store? Why not just send someone?_  
  
"Uh, I was actually more thinking of sending an assistant out to do that part."  
  
"Oh, of course, Gakupo-san!" Kaito blushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Kaito then straightened himself out as he glanced inside Gakupo's room at the clock.  
  
"Ehh? It's already 10:56? Hehehe... I uh, maybe we should go to sleep Gakupo-san."  
  
Gakupo frowned again. "Oh. Yes of course. Shall I walk you back to your room?"  
  
Kaito smiled widely now. "I would like that, Gakupo-san." Kaito struggled to sound less excited than he actually was.  
  
_Kaito-san's smile is always so charming._  
  
"Of course. Shall we go then?"  
  
Gakupo quickly slipped out of his slippers and into his stage shoes, conveniently left near the doorway inside, then stepped out and turned back partially to Kaito.  
  
"Coming yet?"  
  
Kaito had just been waiting with his head scrunched over a bit, happy with himself for the moment. "Of course I am!"  
  
Now leading Kaito by just a few feet, Gakupo walked all the way over to Kaito's room, which was actually Gumi's, he recalled.  
  
When they arrived after the silent walk, Gakupo turned and asked, "So she's renting it out to you as a roommate?"  
  
"Well, yeah, originally. She did after you and her got together, but now she's just let me stay around cause, y'know, cousins and stuff."  
  
"Is Megpoid-san home right now, then?" Gakupo asked, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
_I'd rather not see her, if possible..._  
  
"I don't actually know, Gakupo-san. She keeps her own schedule and breaks it half the time on her own impulses anyway. It's a wonder Sakine-sama puts up with that."  
  
"Sakine-sama spends a lot of time with her, actually. She'd come over every couple weeks while Megpoid-san and I were, ahem..." Gakupo fake-coughed a bit to finish his sentence.  
  
Kaito shifted a bit at that. "Hehe, yeah, I guess so. So... it's been a couple months, Gakupo-san. Got your eye on anyone new yet?"  
  
Gakupo blanched at the words.  
  
"That... maybe I do, maybe I don't, Kaito-san. In any case, uhh, I have to figure that out for myself before I can speak about it, even with you I'm afraid..."  
  
"I see then Gakupo-san. Well, I'm sure you know when best to speak, just don't be afraid to disturb me okay?"  
  
Gakupo frowned. "Kaito-san, your time is precious too. Your fans are growing wilder by the hour, and it's still weeks away. Sakine-same does not tolerate interruptions during setup or the concerts themselves. You... need to take that more seriously, I'm afraid."  
  
Kaito looked visibly upset. "Gakupo-san... of course I know that! Sakine-sama scolded me for _five hours_ last time and threatened my career. I just... my time off, at least, is open to you, Gakupo-san. Please don't doubt me or anything."  
  
Gakupo smiled a bit and answered softly, "Of course Kaito-san, and I appreciate your openness. I just... I was very upset when I heard about that, and I don't want it to happen again. Everybody else was too, you know. We all like you here."  
  
Kaito looked down a bit to hide his approaching blush.  
  
"I, uhh, see. Thank you Gakupo-san. I think I need to go to bed now, though. Have a good night, okay?"  
  
_Of course, it's probably 11:30 or later by now..._  
  
"Of course Kaito-san. Pleasant dreams to you also. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kaito looked back up and smiled at Gakupo for a minute, who smiled back sweetly. He then softly opened the door, took off his shoes and placed them inside, then disappeared behind the closing door.  
  
_Phew...  
  
Thank you for talking with me, Kaito-san._  
  
Gakupo found himself in an infinitely better mood as he returned to his own room and promptly changed, then fell asleep.  
  
xx  
  
A few seconds after Kaito shut the door, he heard someone shuffling around in the bedroom at the end of the interior.  
  
"Talking with Gakupo-san again, are we?"  
  
"Of course, Gumi-chan. I went over to see how he was, y'know, doing and stuff."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Kaito scowled a bit. "Gumi-chan... he is nice, too. You don't give him enough credit!"  
  
Gumi just looked almost bored as she looked up from her small bed at Kaito.  
  
"Kaito-chan, I'm not mad at Gakupo-san, nor do I not give him credit. Certainly he is nice enough. He just has a problem with being entirely honest with his so-called 'loves'. Which isn't much of a problem if you're not with him."  
  
"That again, Gumi-chan? Do you mind explaining what you mean by that, this time maybe?"  
  
Gumi sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Kaito-chan, but I said he and I promised to keep it between us, no matter what. Maybe you'll learn sometime, but I can't tell you for sure. It was mostly his idea to keep the reasoning under wraps, alright?"  
  
Kaito sighed this time. "Alright, it's fine. Anyway, I need to go to sleep. Concert and stuff, y'know, like everyone keeps telling me. Well, except you."  
  
"Except me? Look, I'm just trying not to pressure you any more, okay? Heck I even promised Sakine-sama I'd help out with your concert, if you're fine with it of course."  
  
Kaito gasped a bit. "Uh, what? Gakupo-san's already helping me out!"  
  
Gumi scowled a bit. "So? Does that mean I can't, if he is? If he can't handle being in the same huge room as I am, that's his problem. It's not like we haven't seen each other since the breakup, since we do almost every day."  
  
Kaito gulped and crawled onto his bed and under his bubble-patterned blanket.  
  
"Okay, I was just concerned, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Goodnight Kaito-chan."  
  
"You too."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
_Light.  
  
Sound.  
  
Singing.  
  
Someone's singing in my room?_  
  
Gakupo slowly sat up on his bed then opened his eyes.  
  
_Lily-san? I've never heard her sing before..._  
  
Lily turned around and saw Gakupo in his bed, looking still half-asleep.  
  
"Good morning sleepy! I was sent by Sakine-sama to wake you up. Kaito-san informed her that you had promised to help set up his upcoming concert?" Lily asked in a matter-of-fact kind of way.  
  
"Oh, that. Yes of course I did. I'll be there in few minutes, absolutely."  
  
"Alright, good. I'll see you there." Lily said as she left the room.  
  
_Oh geez._  
  
Gakupo sighed as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Noon already? This is bad." Gakupo cursed himself, as he rushed to get up, get changed to his work uniform, then get out.  
  
Opening the door to the outside of the stage, he was greeted by no one but Megpoid Gumi.  
  
"Oh hello, Gakupo-san. Kaito-chan told me you were going to help him out here too. But I got in first, so no trouble okay?"  
  
Gakupo straightened himself out. "Of course not. Kaito-san is a friend and coworker, this has nothing to do with our business, Megpoid-san."  
  
"Not even a hello? Whatever. Sakine-sama needs to give you your assignment, so bye for now." Gumi fake scowled as she walked off.  
  
_Yeah, Megpoid-san. Not even a hello._  
  
Gakupo put the thought out of his mind and scanned the room for their manager, Sakine-sama, until he found her at the front of the room with her sake.  
  
Approaching her, Gakupo spoke up. "Sakine-sama, good morning. What do I do?"  
  
She looked over at him and smirked a bit before taking one last sip of her sake. "Gakupo-san! Good morning, slept a little late did we? Why don't you get busy helping Lily-san and Kaito-san clean up the rest of the trash? I swear the fans get messier every year."  
  
Gakupo frowned a bit.  
  
_Trash duty? Pathetic._  
  
"Of course Sakine-sama, I'll get to it at once. I apologise for being late."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just don't make a habit of that and you'll be fine." Sakine Meiko said as she smirked wider this time, leaning back into her chair, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.  
  
Gakupo scowled slightly. "Thank you Sakine-sama." He said as he went off the the edge of the room where he could see Kaito-san and Lily-san emptying one of the many trash bins.  
  
"Oh good morning Gakupo-san! Lily-san and I were waiting for you."  
  
"Good morning Kaito-san. Are you two about done with this section?"  
  
"Almost, Gakupo-san. In fact, Kaito-san, why don't you and Gakupo-san head down to the seats? I only got a few of them done."  
  
Gakupo smiled, looking at Kaito. "Shall we then?"  
  
"Of course Gakupo-san! I'll carry the bags and you collect the items?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
_Six hours later_  
  
A loud voice called out, "Okay everyone! That's enough for today! This place is downright beautiful again! Great job! Tomorrow we'll start making up flyers and signs for the concert. As for the rest of the day, you're all off! Enjoy yourselves and report back at 10:00 tomorrow morning!"  
  
Sakine sat down, grabbed her sake again then walked off to her own room, meeting Gumi on the way as always.  
  
Gakupo, meanwhile, having stood up to hear the announcement, slumped into one of the chairs next to Kaito.  
  
"We got them all. I can't believe we finally got them all, Gakupo-san. You're faster than I thought possible."  
  
Gakupo smirked a bit. "You did well also Kaito-san. Shall we head back to the lounge for a couple hours?"  
  
Kaito smiled. "Yes, I would like to! Do you want to ask about that eggplant ice cream today?"  
  
"Hehe, alright. Let's go then."  
  
Gakupo and Kaito slowly got up, then walked together slowly to the lounge, and found themselves to be alone save for an odd-looking girl at the other end.  
  
"Oh hello guys! You're Gakupo-san and Kaito-san right?" She asked.  
  
"Oh hey Kasane-san. Yeah, this is my friend Gakupo-san, and yes I am."  
  
_Kasane?_  
  
"You know my name? That's great! My band and I will be performing soon, and I was sent over here to offer you all tickets. But no one else has shown up yet." Kasane said, as she grabbed a small piece of french bread out of the cabinet and started eating it.  
  
"Oh, I will be glad to buy a ticket, Kasane-san. Did you enjoy my concert last night?"  
  
"Yes Gakupo-san, I totally did! I brought my boy with me, even! So does Kaito-san also want a ticket? They're at a discount if purchased together, to a limit of two people!" Kasane said with a little wink.  
  
Both Kaito and Gakupo blushed a bit, fully knowing what she was implying.  
  
"We're not quite, like that, Kasane-san. But yes, I would like a ticket please."  
  
"Oh don't worry, you don't have to be a couple to get the discount!" Kasane said with a simple, big smile.  
  
Gakupo and Kaito looked at each other for a minute, then Kaito turned back and answered, "Alright then, yes please Kasane-san."  
  
"Alright! That'll be 1,200 yen in total please!"  
  
"That's cheap." Gakupo said bluntly.  
  
Kasane blanched. "Uhh, seriously? Well we're not really huge stars like you all are, really..."  
  
Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out at least 2,000 yen, then handed it to Kasane, who's eyes went wide.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're quite fine." Kaito said with a kind smile.  
  
"Ahh ahh thank you Kaito-sama! You too Gakupo-sama!" Kasane said as she gave Kaito the ticket and nervously started jogging out of the lounge, to someplace unknown.  
  
Scowling a bit, Gakupo spoke up first.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because she seems nice enough."  
  
Gakupo closed his eyes and straightened himself out.  
  
"Alright then, I can't complain. So when is it for?"  
  
"One week and two days, hmm. It's starting at 8:00 at night."  
  
"Convenient. So would you like to go together, Kaito-san?"  
  
"Yes I really would, Gakupo-san! I'd love to!" Kaito said, smiling at Gakupo.  
  
_Alright. I can go with that idea._  
  
Gakupo then put his left hand all the way on Kaito's left shoulder, stretching his arm across his friend's back.  
  
"...Gakupo-san?"  
  
"Let's go back to my room."  
  
Kaito fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Okay Gakupo-san. Let's go then."  
  
Gakupo took his hand back off Kaito and they both got up, then started walking toward his room.  
  
"Leaving so early?" called the voice of Sakine Meiko.  
  
Gakupo and Kaito turned to see Sakine and Gumi walking side-by-side toward the lounge from the other hallway, leading to Sakine's room.  
  
"We were heading back to our rooms, actually." Gakupo lied, trying to make it look better.  
  
"I don't really care about that, Gakupo-san. I wanted to talk to you about being over two hours late today, actually. Especially considering your cordial relationship with Kaito-san there." Sakine said while Gumi winked at Kaito.  
  
"Uh what?" Kaito asked, only to get shushed by Sakine.  
  
"I thought that wasn't a problem, Sakine-sama?"  
  
"I didn't want to distract you out there. But you're usually one of my most serious employees, Gakupo-san. I did not expect such odd behaviour from you. Shall I call a doctor?"  
  
_She isn't going to give this up, is she?_  
  
"I'm fine Sakine-sama. I simply... overslept. The concert was exhausting. It won't happen again, however."  
  
"Overslept because you were up late talking with Kaito-san?" Sakine asked, a sour smirk on her face.  
  
"That's not true." Gakupo did his best to answer calmly. "I would have in any case. I was... troubled by my substandard performance."  
  
"If you feel your music is slipping, perhaps you need a vacation? Or some more incentive?"  
  
"Sakine-sama, a... a vacation might be good, I suppose."  
  
Sakine Meiko smirked widely. "So you do want a vacation eh? Alright, don't come in tomorrow. I'm sure Kaito-san'll find someone else who can help him!"  
  
Gakupo's eyes flashed with anger. "I will not abandon my duty! My relationships are not your business!"  
  
Sakine Meiko and Megpoid Gumi burst out laughing. Kaito looked shocked.  
  
_What?  
  
Did they just...  
  
No, no that's ridiculous. Just look at them!_  
  
"Hahaha! You're rich, Gakupo- **chan**. Don't worry so much. I'll help out Kaito-san myself, take a vacation for a week. Doesn't mean you need to leave here if you don't want to, just don't work."  
  
Gakupo's eye twitched.  
  
_Gakupo-chan?  
  
How... how...  
  
...-chan?_  
  
"... I understand. Thank you Sakine-sama."  
  
"Take it easy. I'm really not a bad person, Gakupo-san. Next time though, call me if you're so tired, alright?"  
  
"I... alright. I understand, Sakine-sama. I will return to work refreshed and with renewed spirit and voice."  
  
"Good! See you around then! Have a good time at the newcomers' concert!"  
  
_She knows about that? How does she learn all these things?_  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Sakine smirked one last time and led Gumi into the lounge then.  
  
"... What was that, Gakupo-san?" Kaito asked, with an odd expression.  
  
"... We'll talk about it in private, Kaito-san. Come."  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
Gakupo led Kaito over to his room, both trying to break through the awkward atmosphere.  
  
When they arrived, Gakupo opened the door, let Kaito go in after taking off his shoes, took off his own shoes, then brought them and stepped inside, closing the door and turning on the light.  
  
"They planned that. I know they did.", Gakupo said with a stressed face.  
  
"Are they-?"  
  
"What else could it be? How odd though with Sakine-sama being the manager..."  
  
"... Why did you break up with Gumi-chan?"  
  
Gakupo froze.  
  
_This again?  
  
Do I have a choice now?_  
  
"Kaito-san..."  
  
"No, Gakupo-san. Please tell me, for real."  
  
"Kaito-san, I... it's awkward and unimportant."  
  
"Is it really unimportant Gakupo-san? Really?" Kaito's face was upset, scrunched slightly.  
  
_Uuu! Will he not give up already?_  
  
"Yes it is Kaito-san!" Gakupo yelled unnaturally loudly.  
  
_What...  
  
Too loud, why did I do that? I shouldn't have done that!_  
  
"Gakupo-san!" Kaito was flustered now.  
  
_No..._  
  
"Kaito-san." Gakupo suddenly grabbed Kaito and pulled him into a hug, both of them trembling.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. Are you ready?"  
  
"... Okay."  
  
"Megpoid-san... Gumi-san... and I got together last Winter, right? I suppose Winter was pretty good, if awkward. But when Spring rolled around, we had both... gotten tired of being together, being chained to each other. Neither of us were faithful in our hearts, but we finally spoke openly about our issues before any actual infidelity occurred." Gakupo sighed.  
  
"Gumi-san was... well, you may have guessed by now. One time when she came back to our room, this room, from a visit with Sakine-sama, she just played it really cool-like, telling me it was done. I privately welcomed the news, because I also had my eye on someone. It would have been easier perhaps if I hadn't insisted we keep the real reasons secret. But I feared for my reputation." Pausing again, Gakupo broke off the hug and looked away.  
  
"We had a bit of a tussle then. She didn't want to be so restricted. I guess I can't blame her, it's kind of hard keeping a secret like that. During the argument as you might imagine, we both brought up every little thing we hated about each other. She went and visited Sakine-sama in tears, while I sat alone in here and... cried in the bed. That's the night when I called you over, remember?" Kaito nodded, shining tears having formed ever so slightly in his eyes.  
  
"And... I guess that's about it. I was relieved to be free of a false romance, but her words hurt, and I was very scared of what the others... especially you... would think. But now, I suppose I should... let Megpoid-san know it's all right. Because, because I won't seal your tongue over something so trivial, and in doing that, I can't seal anyone's. Is that okay?"  
  
Kaito looked genuinely surprised and touched. "... Okay Gakupo-san. Shall I go with you then?"  
  
"I would love it if you did... Kaito-chan... may I call you that?"  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer just Kaito, if you'd like." Kaito said with a blush.  
  
Gakupo opened his mouth in surprise, then closed it again.  
  
"All right then, Kaito. Just Gakupo is fine with me, then."  
  
"Sure thing Gakupo." Kaito then hugged Gakupo briefly, causing both to smile.  
  
"Shall we go, then, Gakupo?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Having now donned their shoes, Gakupo and Kaito left Gakupo's room and started walking down the hall to Gumi and Kaito's room.  
  
"Do you think she'll be in there, Kaito?"  
  
"I don't know, Gakupo. Maybe in there or maybe still with Sakine-sama?"  
  
Gakupo frowned a bit.  
  
_If they're in Sakine-sama's room it'll just have to wait._  
  
"I was thinking though, maybe we should call each other normally when we're out like this?" Kaito asked, suddenly a little tense.  
  
_Oh. Of course._  
  
"Alright Kaito-san, that's a wise idea."  
  
"Not that I don't like the other way or anything, but... yeah, you know?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
As they arrived at their destination, each heard faint voices.  
  
Gakupo knocked on the door thrice.  
  
It opened soon enough, revealing Lily.  
  
"Oh? Hello Gakupo-san, Kaito-san. Sorry for being here so suddenly, Megpoid-san called me over."  
  
"It's fine Lily-san. Gakupo-san and I will be coming in now, though."  
  
Lily frowned a bit. "Megpoid-san is just inside, okay?"  
  
Gakupo coughed a couple times. "I have business with her, actually. I need to enter, Lily-san."  
  
Shrugging, Lily gave up. "Whatever. So do I, so I guess we'll see each other inside. Come in."  
  
Gakupo and Kaito removed their shoes then stepped inside, Kaito leading the way but trailing Lily.  
  
"Who is it Lily-san?"  
  
Just then Kaito and Gakupo entered Gumi's vision.  
  
"... Why are you in my room, Gakupo-san? Kaito-chan? Are you moving him in?"  
  
Scowling a bit, Gakupo walked right up to Megpoid Gumi, who was laying on her bed like normal.  
  
"Megpoid-san, I just came to inform you that the promise is void, now. Kaito-san knows. You're free."  
  
Gumi seemed to think a bit before answering, "Is that so, Gakupo-san? You who were so very afraid for your reputation and how one simple man saw you? I'm surprised."  
  
_Megpoid Gumi. Why?_  
  
"There's no more use in taunting me with Sakine-sama, Megpoid-san. Sometimes situations change." Gakupo said like it was something obvious.  
  
"Well duh, of course they do. You finally came out and admitted yourself to Kaito-chan, did you?"  
  
Gakupo blanched. Kaito looked simultaneously nervous and sheepish. Lily was obviously annoyed.  
  
"That's none of your business, Megpoid-san."  
  
"You mean like crying to me about how much you need him for two hours isn't my business? He's my little cousin anyhow. What makes you think it's not my right to know?"  
  
"Just accept it Gakupo-san, I'm sick of this. I'm tired of your drama, okay?" piped up Lily.  
  
Gakupo started looking deep red.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here and be scolded by you two!" Gakupo began walking off in a huff, but Kaito grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Look, it's alright. Why did you go after him like that, Gumi-chan?"  
  
"Aww, Kaito-chan. He obviously told you his story, but seriously listen, okay? I've been bugged by that for months, and people are starting to doubt my authenticity because of it. Weren't you too, just last night? Don't you understand why I hated that little promise so much?" Gumi frowned a bit.  
  
"... I don't want this either, okay? But you're split up now and just, it's over, you know?" Kaito said, frustrated.  
  
"Look I'm not trying to get in your way or whatever. It's just kinda funny that he'd break his own promise then finally come over here and tell me that."  
  
"Megpoid-san, it was mine to break. You know that."  
  
"I do, Gakupo-san. I'm glad you did, alright? But I don't appreciate you acting so weird about Sakine-sama and I, either. Just look at yourself, geez."  
  
"I'm not _with_ my boss."  
  
_I so needed to say that._  
  
Gumi suddenly did a double take and covered her mouth, chuckling already.  
  
_What?_  
  
"Wait, you think Sakine-sama and I are... _together_? Really, Gakupo-san?"  
  
Lily also started giggling a bit, while Kaito decided to fake nervously laughing.  
  
"You mean you aren't? But you spend so much time together!"  
  
"Yeah, we're best friends, actually. But trust me, Sakine-sama isn't quite the kind of person that..."  
  
_Did I really get that wrong?_  
  
"Megpoid-san. If you aren't with Sakine-sama, what was earlier today then?" Gakupo asked, confused and frustrated.  
  
"Oh, that? Sakine-sama told you half of it then. I admit I may have slightly nudged her to help me help you realise something, though.", Gumi said with a mischievous wink, sticking her tongue out.  
  
Gakupo blushed badly.  
  
"Wait, you wanted Gakupo-san and I together, Gumi-chan?" asked Kaito with a wide face.  
  
"Why not? It's obvious to me from both of you. I actually wanted to do something for you, Kaito-chan, is that okay?"  
  
"I-I, ahh, of course. Thanks, Gumi-chan."  
  
"That's... it, then?" Gakupo asked, with a weird expression.  
  
"Yeah that's it."  
  
Standing up from her bed, Gumi fixed Gakupo with a tired but slightly frustrated look. "Now if you would kindly leave with Kaito-chan for now, I have some things to discuss with Lily-san."  
  
Gakupo blanched slightly, while Lily seemed to perk up from looking continually annoyed.  
  
"Of course Megpoid-san. We'll take our leave now." Gakupo answered as he grabbed Kaito's arm and started leading him out.  
  
"See you tonight Gumi-chan!"  
  
"Yeah, you too Kaito-chan."  
  
Gakupo led Kaito to the door as both redonned their shoes then exited, Kaito closing the door behind them.  
  
"... I can't believe that, y'know?"  
  
"I suppose I had an error of judgment."  
  
_All this time I thought that...  
  
Perhaps I see things that aren't there, too often._  
  
"I'm glad though, Gakupo." Kaito said with a smile as they arrived at Gakupo's room.  
  
"As am I." Gakupo smiled back gently.  
  
As they opened the door and entered like normal, Kaito broke the hand-holding that had developed so he could reach out and stretch.  
  
"I'm tired, Gakupo."  
  
Gakupo glanced at the clock.  
  
_9:48?_  
  
"Of course you are, Kaito. It is late, I suppose. You can... sleep in here, if you like."  
  
"Oh? But Gumi-chan..."  
  
"Would she really care that much, just for tonight?"  
  
Kaito looked down a bit, as he seemed to be thinking.  
  
"I'm not sure Gakupo. But I would love to spend the night with you."  
  
Gakupo smiled softly at first, then turning a little odder.  
  
"Turn around for a bit, will you Kaito?"  
  
Looking surprised then understanding with a blush, Kaito complied.  
  
"Would you consider me to be a silk man, Kaito?"  
  
"Hmm. I guess so, maybe."  
  
"Trust your guesses more, Kaito-chan."  
  
Kaito turned back and blushed a bit. "Okay, Gakupo."  
  
A couple hours later, exhausted, they smiled at each other as the new couple retired to bed, Gakupo in silk violet pajamas.  
  
xx  
  
"Finally, that's over." Lily said with a sigh.  
  
"I know Lily-san. I'm sorry it took so long."  
  
Lily smiled a bit. "It's alright Megpoid-san. It was new for me too, besides. Even if I wasn't with a clouded eye." Lily said, trying to smile a bit.  
  
"Hehe, yeah. I'm kind of surprised he'd think that, though I guess I shouldn't be."  
  
"Eh, at least he won't spread any more rumours now."  
  
Gumi smiled a bit. "That's true."  
  
Glancing around the room, Lily soon changed the subject. "So, do you think you could teach me to cook carrots?"  
  
"Eh? Of course I could. I'm kinda tired now, though. Would you want to in a couple days?"  
  
"Oh, whatever works with your schedule, Megpoid-san." Lily said, smiling as she sat on Kaito's bed.  
  
"Why do you want to cook carrots, though?"  
  
"Because Hatsune-san is coming back to visit in three days!"  
  
"What? Hatsune-san?" Gumi's eyes widened as she spoke a little more loudly than normal.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either, right?"  
  
"Well if that's the case then I need to prepare something too!" Gumi said, half talking to herself as well as Lily.  
  
"I'll help, if you want."  
  
"You'd do that for me, Lily-san? I don't want to impose on you..."  
  
"Of course I would. We're friends right? Besides, you promised to help me out anyway, least I can do is return it." Lily smiled at her friend.  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Gumi excitedly bowed to Lily.  
  
Bowing back a little awkwardly, Lily just shrugged a bit.  
  
"It's not a problem. So, a couple days from now?"  
  
"Tomorrow, actually, after work if that's fine?"  
  
"Oh okay, Megpoid-san."  
  
"Hehe, alright, Lily-san."  
  
Suddenly standing back up, Lily turned back to face Gumi.  
  
"I have to get back to my room now, though. I need to prepare a bit."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then! Goodnight! And make sure you wash your carrots!"  
  
Lily chuckled a bit. "I won't forget! Goodnight, Megpoid-san."  
  
With that, Lily walked over to leave the room.  
  
Gumi laid back down on her bed, trying to stay awake but soon failing in the pillow's warm comfort.


End file.
